


For Eternity

by Nofanficnova



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), How Do I Tag, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, SHEITH - Freeform, Top Shiro (Voltron), Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nofanficnova/pseuds/Nofanficnova
Summary: Something on the young man's neck catches his attention. Fresh marks.To an old vampire like Shiro the world of the night creatures is familiar, so he decides to help a young one to track down his master and teach him about the life of vampires. At least that was his intention in the beginning.





	For Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalaxyxKeith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyxKeith/gifts).



> Here's my gift to Jess! I hope you enjoy it <3  
> Thank you nautilicious for beta'ing!

”Have you seen this man?” a young, raven-haired man asks Shiro, showing him an old photo. Shiro shakes his head but then something on the young man's neck catches his attention. Fresh marks.

 

”You’re young,” he says, staring. The other man rolls his eyes.

”I may look young, but I guarantee I can take care of myself,” the man says in a tone that tells Shiro he has heard someone say that one too many times.

 

”I don’t mean your looks, charming as they may be, but these,” Shiro explains, hovering his hand over the man’s neck and the fresh bite marks. ”You were turned recently, weren’t you?”

The man nods and moves Shiro’s hand away.

”Two weeks ago.”

”I see. Would you care to have some company while hunting down your master?”

 

* * *

 

If someone asked why Shiro suggests to go with him, he would say he’s bored. If Shiro was completely honest, he would say raw desire. Desire to get to know the man better, desire to travel, desire to teach him about Shiro’s world. Besides, he knows how lonely it can be to be by yourself, day and night.

 

On their first night traveling together Shiro learns the man is named Keith, and he was turned by a friend who betrayed him. They’d had a deal that this friend wouldn’t turn Keith and in return Keith stole blood to him from his work at a hospital. One night the stolen blood clearly wasn’t enough, and as a result Keith couldn’t see sunlight anymore.

 

It’s understandable that Keith wants to hunt down his maker, but Shiro can’t help but to notice the dread in Keith’s eyes. He decides to leave asking about what’s the plan when they get to the person for another night.

 

* * *

 

As the nights pass, Keith can’t help but to be glad Shiro is with him. The vampire keeps him grounded, and Keith has to admit overall he’s pleasant company. Very pleasant.

 

Shiro tells him silly stories from the past, and in return Keith teaches him new words from the modern era. He can’t believe Shiro thought people still use the word ‘courting’ when trying to get a date.

 

* * *

 

Nights go by as they search and search for Keith’s maker, but no one seems to know anything. The vampire seems to have completely vanished.

 

“Should we move to another town?” Shiro asks after another night wasted. They’ve been here for a week already. Keith doesn’t answer, just keeps looking out the hotel room’s window. They haven’t closed the curtains yet, so the young vampire gets to look at all the lights in the never-sleeping city.

 

Shiro puts a smile on his face before he moves between Keith and the window to repeat the question. When he sees the other’s expression, though, he stops.

 

Keith feels broken. It feels like time has stopped. It’s the same no matter what city they go to. The same search, same questions about his maker, but it’s no use. He feels like he should just give up and go outside to see the sunrise for the last time and not have to suffer anymore. His life wasn’t great anyway, why should he keep on going now that it’s eternal?

 

Keith feels tears of frustration and helplessness about to fall from his eyes, but he’s pulled away from his thoughts by Shiro. Shiro closes the curtains shut before kneeling in front of Keith, caressing his cheek.

“What’s wrong, Keith?” the vampire with white hair asks gently. Sometimes he’s a little afraid the other might just disappear if he doesn’t give all of his attention and lo… love? No, it’s kindness because Shiro has been lonely, right?

 

Keith only shrugs and closes his eyes, focusing on the soft touch from undead hands.

“I’m just thinking”, he replies after a long while of silence, and when Shiro doesn’t respond, continues, “what if we never find him? Is this a waste of time? Am I wasting your time?”

Shiro can’t help but smile. “My time cannot be wasted, especially by you. You’re teaching me so much, Keith. I would not be able to speak with any young prey if it weren’t for you.” He keeps caressing Keith’s cheek with his hand. “Besides, I enjoy your company a lot. Keith, please do not think you’re wasting my time, for it is not possible.”

At that, Keith opens his teary eyes. “Shiro… Are you sure? I can’t drag you down with me.”

“Keith, you lift me up.”

 

That’s the first night when they sleep in the same bed despite having two separate ones. Shiro says that it’s safer not to sleep so close to the window when he moves to lie down next to Keith, but they both know it’s an excuse. After suggesting he was wasting his time, Shiro needs to prove somehow that it isn’t so, and words are just not enough to convince Keith. Shiro just hopes being physically close makes the other vampire realize he really cares.

 

* * *

 

 

When sun comes down next, Keith wakes up in Shiro’s arms. At some point during the day he must have rolled over in order to feel Shiro still there, and clearly Shiro didn’t mind. Shiro isn’t awake yet, and Keith takes the moment to appreciate his companion’s features. The broad shoulders, thick brows, very kissable lips… Keith’s heart no longer beats, but if it did, it would surely wake Shiro by drumming so loud.

 

Keith can’t afford to fall for the vampire. He can’t be so selfish and do that to Shiro. Shiro deserves someone who isn’t obsessed with finding their old master, someone who knows more about the life of vampires and doesn’t need to ask questions all the time, someone better. Someone better than Keith.

 

Shiro wakes up to Keith looking at him sadly. He wants to wipe that away that instant and only give Keith joy. After being through so much, Keith doesn’t deserve to feel any sorrow.

Shiro moves his hand to caress Keith’s cheek with a smile.

”Are you hungry?” he asks, and after a moment of silence, Keith closes his eyes with a nod and leans into Shiro’s hand.

”I am, but I’m not up for a hunt right now. I still haven’t gotten used to it,” Keith explains. Shiro understands that feeling well; for the first 50 years of his undead life he’d felt the same. He still sometimes does. Human life shouldn’t be taken for granted.

 

They end up visiting a hospital to get some blood. It’s of course not as good as fresh, but it’s better than nothing and Shiro knows Keith needs to be fed at least every other night so he won’t get too hungry and risk losing control of his instincts.

Keith could be considered a baby, so Shiro is especially worried. If he doesn't find a proper solution besides hospital food,worst case scenario Keith loses control completely and ends up devouring a human, and dying while eating too much at once. Humans are delicate, but can be deadly to the young ones who don't have control yet. Especially those abandoned by their master.

 

"Keith, have you thought about what to do when we find your master?" Shiro asks when they're walking back to their hotel. Keith looks at the stars the city lights haven't been able to hide and sighs.

"I don't know anymore. What should I do? He ruined my life, I mean I have no beating heart. Do I no longer have a soul, either?" Keith questions and Shiro feels like his heart could break any minute, beating or not.

"If you don't have a soul, Keith, then no one does. You're the most gentle being I have ever met, believe me." Shiro takes a gentle hold of his hand. Keith smiles weakly.

"I'm still mad at him, of course... But this all led me to you. I'm grateful for that, no matter how bad the circumstances. You've taught me so much, Shiro, and every night I feel relieved when I wake up next to you. You make me feel like a human again, even while teaching the ways of a vampire." Keith squeezes Shiro's hand. "I need that and I need you, and what if finding my maker ruins that? Why can't you just be my master, Shiro? I want you."

 

Shiro stops walking and stares at Keith.

"Keith... Do you understand what you're saying?"

"I do, Shiro, I swear I do. Stay with me."

"Keith..." Shiro seems to almost beg, but Keith is having none of it and rubs his thumb over Shiro’s lower lip.

"Shiro, I _want_ you", he whispers into the tall vampire's ear. Shiro squeezes his hand before quickening his pace to the hotel.

 

* * *

 

 

Once in the room, Shiro right away pushes Keith against the door and pulls him into a bruising kiss. His hands roam along Keith's sides, and Keith helplessly holds onto Shiro while hoping his knees won't fail. His mind is going blank. Did kissing always feel this good?

It only gets better when Shiro moves his lips to Keith's neck and nips along it hungrily.

"Move to the bed," Shiro mumbles against Keith's skin, and Keith doesn't hesitate with his movements. He lies down on the bed on his back and Shiro is on top of him barely seconds later.

"You look so beautiful," he whispers before kissing Keith again. This time it's soft and gentle, barely there, and simply perfect. Keith moves his hands under Shiro's shirt just to rest them on Shiro's back and hold the vampire closer to him.

"Make me yours," Keith pleads against Shiro's lips and after another short kiss Shiro moves Keith to be on top. Keith presses his lips against Shiro’s neck.

"If you drink an older vampire's blood, eventually your connection to your old master disappears and the one you've been drinking from will be your new one," Shiro explains, combing through Keith's hair, encouraging him to stay against his neck. Keith nods very slightly and parts his lips, sucking and nibbling on Shiro’s neck before biting into it.

 

Keith doesn't taste the blood right away. First it's just warmth and safety and Shiro all over before the copper takes over. Keith is sucking lustfully, he wants nothing more than this. Way too soon, Shiro moves him away from his neck.

 

"I think you had enough," he whispers with a soft smile. His eyes are hungry with want as he looks at Keith.

"Shouldn't I heal your wound first?" Keith asks, although his focus is already slipping with Shiro's hands roaming along his back. Shiro shakes his head and pecks Keith's lips. "I want your mark on me."

 

Keith stays on top of Shiro while Shiro works his entrance open with his fingers. Their clothes are abandoned on the floor, completely pointless and forgotten as they passionately explore each other's bodies.

 

Three fingers in, Keith feels it. He jolts as the pleasure makes his vision white and squeezes Shiro's shoulders.

"Does it hurt?" Shiro asks, a little worried, but Keith shakes his head. "Do it again."

 

And Shiro does. He keeps hitting the spot, all while making sure Keith keeps opening nicely. Soon there are four fingers, and Keith is gasping in pleasure. He leans his forehead against Shiro's shoulder, and every now and then can hear Shiro whisper sweet words and encourage him to enjoy this and relax. Keith does.

 

When Shiro finally lowers Keith in order to get inside the vampire, Keith kisses him fiercely in order to let him know how good, and full, he feels. Shiro responds eagerly and after a while he starts moving.

 

It's like magic.

 

Keith tries to quicken the pace by rolling his hips. Shiro lets him do as he wishes, and soon Keith has fallen into a rhythm that has Shiro's hands squishing his thighs.

 

"Do you like this?" Keith whispers to Shiro's ear before nipping it. Shiro huffs out a laugh as a response and steals a kiss.

 

"I love this, Keith. I love you."

 

Keith freezes and stares at Shiro.

"You love me?" he asks, causing the other to turn his eyes and look away.

"Shiro, look at me. Do you love me?"

 

Shiro closes his eyes for a moment as his hands caress Keith's thighs.

 

Then looks at Keith with determination.

"I do. I love you. From the moment I met you I was attracted to you, and my feelings have grown much stronger after travelling with you," he confesses.

 

Keith decides to answer the confession by showering Shiro in kisses.

"You old sap," he chuckles and rolls his hips one more time before stopping again.

 

"I love you too," he says against Shiro's lips before kissing him again. Shiro smiles against his lips and wraps his arms around his waist to keep him even closer. That changes the angle and causes Keith to moan. Shiro doesn't let the opportunity to slip and moves again, snapping his hips up as he does. Keith feels like melting in his arms, and it doesn’t take long before the pleasure takes over and he sees stars and clenches his walls as he comes. Shiro follows soon after, and after pulling out he holds Keith close against him while lying down, and they fall into slumber like that.

 

* * *

 

When Keith wakes up next, he’s still naked and Shiro’s arm is keeping him close. Keith smiles and touches his forehead to Shiro’s chest and presses a soft kiss on it. As a result Shiro hums and kisses Keith’s head.

”I love you.”

”I love you, too”, Keith mumbles against Shiro’s skin.

 

Maybe eternal life isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> My first published smut wow--
> 
> Come scream about S7 and/or Sheith with me on twitter @novoltronnova (please)


End file.
